


Something "Good"

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack, Fluff, Implied Mutsurie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou loves causing a little chaos, but realizes that he won't get away with something "bad". So, he goes with the next best thing at Haise's annual Christmas party. </p><p>Secret Santa gift for umidunnostuff! Hopefully you like it!</p><p> </p><p>(This is an AU in which Amon is still with the CCG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something "Good"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umidunnostuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umidunnostuff/gifts).



When Juuzou received the invitation in the mail, his eyes glittered with glee.  The annual Christmas party at the Chateau, 2 years in the running now, was always a mess. The exact kind of mess that Juuzou loved. Every year there was bickering, food fights, lavish presents ( _Haise loved to spoil everyone with his paycheck_ ), over the top décor, and…opportunities for mischief.  
  


Juuzou hid the invite in his prosthetic leg and giggled to himself quietly. It was still early in the morning and he needed to plan. If the Suzuya Squad caught wind of the party too soon, they’d probably feel obliged to stop Juuzou from causing any major incidents ( _just like they had for 2 years straight_ ). Reaching his room and stealing inside, Juuzou unrolled a massive piece of paper, plucked out some crayons, and set to work.  
  
  
Things were more fun when the squad was around, so they’d have to be factored any plans Juuzou thought up. That left out most of the fun things: stealing all of Haise’s candy, taking Shirazu’s new motorbike for a joy ride, and trying to convince Arima to fight him with any of his really nice quinques.  
  
  
It almost sounded like there was nothing to do, but Juuzou had always been inventive. If the squad wouldn’t do “bad things” in Haise’s house, what about “good things”?  
  
  
Oh! How had he missed it!? Juuzou could do everyone a favour AND have some fun ( _Shinohara would’ve scolded him if he was awake, but he also would have that funny smile that meant “I’m proud of you_ ”).

   
The crayons raced across the canvas, soon creating a bold title and some beautiful artwork. Juuzou contemplated showing it to Hanbee in exchange for some pudding. It said:  
  


“Resolve the sexual tension! Matchmake Amon and Haise!”  
  
  
and had a Picasso-esque scribble of a hulking giant marrying a bride with black and white hair.  
  
  
“It’s perfect…”  
  
  
Juuzou whispered, drawing gigantic kissy lips on the hulking figure.  
  
  
“This is going to be so much fun.”

  
  
~~~~~~

  
  
The party was in full swing when Hanbee, clutching his stomach and sweating anxiously, signaled the rest of Suzuya Squad by weakly screeching “signal” to himself. Juuzou patted him on the back as he passed by, reassuring him that his job was over, and grinned at Keijin, Miyuki, amd Mizurou.  
  
  
The squad was a well-oiled machine after all this time. Juuzou had barely explained the plan to them ( _he’d shown them the doodle, thrown a bunch of mistletoe and romantic comedies onto the kitchen table, and then he had cheerfully abandoned the squad to plan alone_ ) and yet they easily created the kind of chaos he adored.  
  


Within minutes, there was mistletoe on every surface Haise was likely to approach ( _the kitchen, near the tree, and by the bookshelves_ ) that was retractable by fishing wire attached to Keijin’s quick fingers.  Amon was being rerouted from his position in the garage into the kitchen, yelling in confusion as Miyuki jabbed him repeatedly in the ribs to prompt him forwards ( _while delicately placing a rose in Amon’s chest pocket_ ). Everyone else in the house was scattered by sudden phonecalls, promises of interesting activities elsewhere, and by simply being dragged off by Mizurou.  
  
  
Everyone looked bewildered except for Haise, who continued cooking happily, humming to himself in ignorant bliss.  
  
  
Juuzou snickered and scooped some butter off of a plate at the table, running it along the ground with his fingers. Miyuki caught the action as he stepped into the room and cocked an eyebrow. Juuzou waggled his own back and gestured along the length of the smear ( _it pointed right into the kitchen_ ). Miyuki nodded once and the Suzuya Squad prepared for action ( _or running away as fast as possible…Haise was scary when he was mad_ ).  
  
  
Miyuki tripped Amon, who stumbled awkwardly and failed to catch himself ( _his shoelaces mayyyy have been tied together_ ). His right foot landed on the butter trail and slid forwards. Being as athletic as he is, Amon didn’t fall. Instead, he readjusted his weight to slide along the slippery surface.  
  
  
A chuckle escaped Juuzou’s lips when horror overtook Amon’s expression. He’d finally realized where he was headed: directly into Haise’s back.  
  
  
“Haise, look o-“  
  
  
Amon desperately tried to call out a warning, however it was too late.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Haise questioned, turning his head towards the giant sailing towards him.  
  
  
Juuzou winced at the thud that ensued as they collided and crashed to the ground. A beat of silence came and passed, then the Suzuya Squad sprung into action. Keijin twitched his fingers and the mistletoe descended from the rafters. Miyuki despairingly sighed at the crushed rose in Amon’s pocket before tossing another one atop his fallen body. Mizurou blasted some cheesy romantic music in through the window. Hanbee tried not to pass out.  
  
  
And Juuzou? Juuzou sat back with a fistful of popcorn.  
  
  
“Are you alright, Haise?”  
  
  
Amon asked in concern. Haise groaned an affirmative, gently pushing Amon back so he could get up. Both of them completely missed the music as they checked each other over for injuries ( _sappy love-sick losers_ ).  
  


“Oh no! Amon, your rose!”  
  
  
Haise cried out, plucking the ruined flower from Amon’s chest pocket.  
  
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry! It’s ruined! I’ll replace it for you somehow!”  
  
  
Haise’s apologies fell on deaf ears as Amon squinted at the rose in confusion.  
  
  
“I…uh…that’s not mine…?”  
  
  
He replied in a questioning tone. Haise glared at him, cradling the petals in his hands, and began to scold him.  
  
  
“You don’t need to lie to me so I won’t feel bad. I’m sorry it got crushed and I will replace it. No one brings out flowers like these on Christmas unless it’s important and they intend to give it to someone special.”  
  
  
Throughout the scolding, Amon’s face grew redder and redder. He stared at the floor and Juuzou nearly laughed aloud at how childish he looked.  
  
  
“It’s really not-“  
  
  
Amon mumbled, but was cut off by Haise’s discovery of the other rose Miyuki had thrown in.  
  
  
“You brought 2? That’s perfect! This one is still in good shape!”  
  
  
Happily, Haise placed it into Amon’s hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
  
“But-“  
  
  
Poor Amon was trying to speak again, still scarlet and clutching the rose tightly to his chest ( _oho? Was he embarrassed because someone special gave it to him? Hrmmmmmmmm? Juuzou was having the time of his life_ ). However, luck wasn’t on his side.  
  
  
Well, actually, Suzuya Squad wasn’t on his side. Keijin lowered the mistletow abruptly, whacking Haise in the face with a whispered,  
  
  
“Sorry, Maman.”  
  
  
“Wha- oh. Oh my. That’s…uh…I did say…we had to obey Christmas traditions earlier in the night…”  
  
  
Haise started stumbling over his words the moment he caught sight of the mistletoe. Juuzou knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it: he’d made Urie kiss Mutsuki at the very start of the party because of mistletoe over the door ( _Juuzou wasn’t the only matchmaker_ ).  
  
  
The gears turning in Amon’s brain were nearly audible as his gaze shifted from the rose, to the mistletoe, to Haise’s mouth, and back again. “Just Kiss the Girl” was still blasting in through an open window ( _along with an extremely chilly draft_ ) and Juuzou silently applauded Mizurou’s lyrical choices.  
  
  
“Do you hear mus-“  
  
  
It was finally Haise’s turn to get cut off when Amon quickly leaned forward and kissed him shyly. It was brief, though Amon paused for a second before he pulled away completely, ears red and his hands crushing the rose in anxiety.  
  
  
“Here, for someone special.”  
  
  
Amon blurted, shoving the flower at Haise. It got stuck in Haise’s fluffy hair and left him blinking in adorable befuddlement ( _it looked pretty…Juuzou wondered if he should accessorize with flowers in the future - ribbons were getting pretty boring._ ).  
  
  
“For…me….?”  
  
  
Haise’s voice sounded incredibly fragile and the room abruptly felt 10 times colder. Juuzou wondered if he’d made a mistake ( _without someone to guide him, it was really hard to tell sometimes_ ). Amon and Haise were constantly complimenting each other, hanging around each other, and generally being embarrassing and sappy without actually dating. He had thought…  
  
  
“I’ve always liked you. Please…please go on a date with me sometime. Though I am surely not as wonderful as someone like you, I believe I can make you and the Q’s happy because I am very serious in my intent-“  
  
  
Wow, stuffed-shirt Amon was really rambling. Romantic confessions weren’t supposed to sound like he was delivering a report. No wonder Haise looked so upset.  
  
  
Oh? Was that sniffling he heard?  
  
  
The entire Suzuya Squad made eye contact ( _Mizurou had boosted himself up high enough that he was peering in through the window_ ). There was terror in all of their gazes. They had caused Haise, **THE Haise** , to cry.  
  
  
Panic set in and the squad began to move. Their new mission was to stop the tears no matter the cost. They had to do something!  
  
  
What made Haise happy!? The happiness of others!? Should they act happy!?!?!?!?! Wasn't that kinda messed up!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
  
“Someone like me? Amazing? I should be the one saying that! Amon, do you really want me?”  
  
  
Juuzou’s frantic inner monologue screeched to a halt at the distinctly GLAD tone of Haise’s voice.  
  
  
“Of course I do! You’ve always been so kind to me, you understand me best, and you try every day to make everyone happy…it’s wonderful, Haise. You’re wonderful.”  
  
  
For once, Juuzou was blessing Amon’s long-windedness. It was giving his squad and himself time to slip out of the room. As they edged away, they just barely heard Haise’s quiet response ( _well…more like they lingered at the door until they heard it. They were insatiable drama-seekers, after all_ ).  
  
  
“I would love to get dinner with you…Koutarou.”  
  
  
Hm...Juuzou thought he should do more “good” things in the future ( _it was fun_ ).


End file.
